More Than O'hana, A Special Sort Of Friend
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Something special for Leap Year Day (March 1/February 29). NOT Romance. Just typed it up, maybe check it out? R&R! Stitch contemplates his and Lilo's relationship. UNBETA'D. MY THIRTIETH STORY!
**A/N: So, it's February 29, 2016 Monday.**

 **That means, I want to do something special and post a one-shot. It'll pop up with the fancy date, and BAM! happiness achieved.**

 **I have not slept much lately, as you can see.**

 **Anyways, this is NOT ROMANCE. I just … there's something i believe exists (as the italicized beginning shall explain) and the closest term I could find is "Agape" - If I'm spelling it right -_-. It's … Greek, I believe, and it means 'brotherly love' - but not the sibling kind. Urgh, just read. please.**

 **This is more referenced to OCs of mine, but Lilo an Stitch work, so…**

 **Cannon in my stories is only the first two movies. So, Lilo is seven in 'Stitch has a glitch', therefore about eight in this story.**

 **EDIT: This … is painful. Don't kill me, please. Last time I do happy-friend fics.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Me no own nothin' - though the italicized paragraph is 'me' speaking, in a sense.**

* * *

 _More Than O'hana, A Special Sort Of Friend_

* * *

… _I believe in a special sort of relationship - or friendship - where two people can be closer than friends, or family, while being either. They are not romantically together or have those sort of feelings for one another; they would have a hard time if the other was in a relationship, but they could live with it and still be close. Closer than siblings, cousins, friends, companions, best friends, parent-and-child, partners, couples … I have not had the fortune to be as close as this to someone, nor have I seen it, but I_ _ **do**_ _believe it exists, even if I never find it._

 _Because it is possible in the most impossible way, and nothing seems more sweet nor bitter than this._

 _I hope that anyone can find such a thing, and be happy …_

 _ **\- Sirrius The Moonblade, February 29, 2016 Monday**_

* * *

There was something that always bothered Stitch, some complex puzzle that he couldn't solve, and it intrigued and infuriated him to no end.

Lilo.

She was his O'hana - his family - but she was so much more. They were friends (best friends) and nothing would ever change that. But at times, he wondered, if their relationship could be defined as something else.

Not anything romantic, of course; he may like Lilo, but not _that_ way (that was all humans and aliens and confusing things for the only one of his kind. There _was_ no other 626, and he wasn't built to multiply - he was a solo species, and happy enough with it. He didn't have, nor need, those sort of … inclinations.) And Lilo was a recluse. Even if she did eventually get married, it wouldn't bother him. His jealousy would be akin to a sibling receiving less attention.

So no, not romantic. But it was something beyond friendship; something - dare he say it - just as strong (if not stronger) than _O'hana._ It was … is …

Now, the great thing about being an experiment 626 (named Stitch) is all the cool natural abbilities: can lift 3,000 times his own weight, Fireproof (though not waterproof, sadly. _Darn molecular density…_ ). But for the life of him, just because his brain works as fast as a super-computer doesn't mean he is super smart.

 _(Okay, maybe a little_.)

Anyways, he knows only English and his native language. And, after scouring through both, he couldn't find a word to describe this _thing_ with no name.

So, naturally, he went to the internet.

He sat at the desk, tapping a claw on the old, white-painted wood as he waited for the search engine to load. Then he clicked through different websites (Jumba could eradicate viruses later). His ears pricked as he heard Pleakley clean the kitchen downstairs (Nani and David - who were married last year - are both at work, and Lilo - now in Third Grade - was at school.) They were having barbeque for dinner, Stitch recalled. He grinned to himself and tried not to drool. David made a mean rack of ribs.

 _Click - Clickclick - clickityclick Click! - Cli-_

There!

He read the information carefully, and although not entirely satisfied, decided that the word fit close enough.

It was a type of love (which, Stitch had already recognized, since there was a familial, friendly, and romantic sort of love), the term coming from the ancient times. He smiled really wide, then hopped off the swivel chair, doing a little dance. At least now he had a word, even if it wasn't in English or his language.

Maybe he would try telling Lilo about it, although it wouldn't matter much to her. Named or unnamed, they were as close as could be, and that's all she really cared about.

Stitch thanked Elvis, repeating the word softly to himself, warmth blossoming in his heart.

" _Phileo."_


End file.
